Nothing
by the-person-over-the-rainbow
Summary: She didn't want this, she wanted none of this. She just wanted peace. Was that too much to ask for? They said this was a gift, but to her it was a curse. "Who are you?" "Nothing" "How can you be nothing?" "I have nothing. I care for nothing. So, I am nothing." "Then I'll care for you and then you won't have to be nothing. Then you won't be lonely anymore ne?" SI/OC. maybe pairings?


AN: This is an SI story and at the moment I'm not looking to put in any pairing but if you guys have any suggestions I would be more than happy to hear what you have to say. Also, I need a beta so if any of you are interested, pleade let me know.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

She hated it. She hated it so damn much. It hurt and she just wanted it to _stopstopstop. _But no matter what she did it just wouldn't _**work**._ To some it may have been a blessing, but her it was just a curse. She never wanted this, never asked for it, yet it was given to her any way. Why did it have to be her of all people? She would have been content with her fate.

And so she hated it. Living. Living when all her friends were dead, when she knew, she would never get to see them again. She knew she would never see them again because _**she couldn't fucking die.**_ And why couldn't she die? Because some god felt pity on her and decided that she needed to live her life out fully, until she finally found peace. But, she had had it, she had peace with them, she had been happy with them. With her precious _**famiglia**_.

But apparently she was not destined to be with them. She was not allowed to stay with them, to follow them, to die with them. So she swore that she would protect their - her - famiglia and make sure that their legacies would continue. She would watch over their family, in their place, and she would be eternally loyal to them. She would be loyal to the familiga, the only family she ever knew - at least in this world.

* * *

She was normal; at least she liked to think so. She was a simple person, who enjoyed the simple things in life. She enjoyed waking up every morning to the smell of coffee, and dragging herself out of bed at 6:00 in the morning to get ready for the day. She loved opening up her café every morning, just in time for her usual morning customers to come through. She loved speaking to her customers and getting to know them, she loved the look on their faces when they tried her food and though it was especially good. She loved closing up shop for the rest of the day, before heading to the music store across the street.

There she would meet him, the love of her life – her _**old**_ life, her_** normal**_ life- and they would spend time together, before she would help him close up shop and he would walk her home. They would part ways, sometimes with a kiss, and she would wish him good night. She'd go inside get ready for bed, sleep and then the cycle would repeat.

She loved it all. She loved her job. She loved him. She loved doing the same thing every day. _She loved life._ And that was her mistake, to love life so much, to enjoy simply just being alive. So when she died at 24 years old, hit by a drunk driver, she was content. So she wouldn't get to open up shops again, so she wouldn't see him again. So be it. She had lived her life the way she wanted to and if it was her time to go so be it.

Unfortunately – she would never, _**never**_ consider what happened fortunate – her acceptance of death, had moved a god. They had felt pity for her, had decided she was too _**young **_– there were others who died every day who were younger than her, what made her so special? They gave her a second chance.

God, a faceless entity, draped with white robes that flowed around its body, had appeared before her.

'You can live a new life in another world, you can be happy, you can have peace.' The god had said.

She didn't want a new life. She was happy with what she had. She just wanted to rest, and she would have been at peace.

'No child. Your life is not meant to end here. Fate has other things in store for you. You shall see. You shall obtain what you truly desire, if your heart is true.'

She wasn't given a choice. As soon as the god spoke those words everything had faded to black.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself in a vast field of green, clothed in a dress from the 1800's. She didn't know where she was, or where she was supposed to go. So she had simply got up and walked. She kept walking and finally she had simply given up. Why would she want to bother? If she simply lay there she would die eventually right? Then she could rest.

She looked up at the cloudless sky, as couldn't help but wonder where she was. She was aware that she should have been more concerned, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to give a damn. She had already accepted the fact that she was dead, and she certainly hadn't anticipated being brought back to life, if that is what you called this.

Still, the sky was so blue, so clean, and so pure. It was beautiful, and nothing like the sky she saw from the city, where she used to live. The air was cleaner too, free from toxins due to pollution. It was extremely quiet as well. The only sounds being the rustling of the grass due to the gentle breeze. Perhaps she would sleep for a while….. Yes, that sounded nice. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into oblivion…

* * *

She awoke two the sound of voices, two to be exact, a man's and a woman's. It seemed she wasn't dead just yet. How _**boring**_. Still she slowly opened her eyes and was assaulted with the blurry image of someone's face, only a few centimetres away from hers.

"Oh you're awake." The blur, now more distinct and definitely a woman, smiled as she stepped back. The woman looked quite pretty, she had dark blue hair that was tied into a simple ponytail, an orange tattoo adorned her right check- which looked like a random splatter of paint if she were to be honest- and was wearing a large white hat that resembled a mushroom. She was wearing a white outfit of some sort as well which looked to be some kind of uniform. All in all, the woman looked like a very peculiar character and so she couldn't help but stare.

"We thought you were dead. With the way you were lying on the ground." The man smiled.

The man had grey hair and was wearing a pair of circular glasses – quite similar to Harry Potter's actually - and was wearing a yukata. She felt like she should know who these people were; she had seen their faces before, not up close but on paper.

"Anyway, are you alright?"

The woman had asked her if she was_** alright**_. Was she alright? No she didn't think so, at least not mentally and with the way the woman was looking at her it seemed _**she knew**_ the answer to the question as much as she did. But still she nodded because _**she needed**_ to be alright, because if she wasn't alright then she didn't know what she would do…

"I see. Well, do you have anywhere to go?"

The woman was awfully intuitive; it was like she could see something that she couldn't. It unnerved her, but at the same time she had a feeling this woman was _**safe.**_ She would be safe if she went with this woman. The man on the other hand, he unnerved her. He was safe too in a way, but he was dangerous as well. It didn't make any sense; here were these two random people who were asking her if she had no place to go. Why would they care? But something in the back of her head told her to go with the woman and so she would.

"No." she mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Well why don't you come with us?"

She nodded; she had nowhere else to be anyways. Everyone who mattered to her where gone, they were dead- well she was dead, so maybe they were still alive in that other place. Maybe she would be able to go back. _**Maybe**_. And that was enough for her.

"Okay."

"So what's your name?"

Wasn't it common to introduce oneself before you asked for their name? Regardless, she didn't have a name, at least not in this world. She was nothing here. She had nothing. She knew nothing. _**Nothing**_. Rei. Her old self was dead, she would start anew.

"Rei, my name is Rei."

"It's nice to meet you Rei. I'm Sephira and that's Kawahira." The woman, Sephira, introduced, holding out her hand.

As she shook Sephira's hand it clicked, Sephira, Kawahira… KHR? She was in KHR. _**She was in KHR?!**_

"Ah, Sephira. It looks likes she zoned out."

* * *

Rei-Japanese name meaning: 1) "bell," 2) "nothing, zero" or 3) "lovely," 4) "spirit."

In this case the intended meaning is nothing, but the spirit meaning will be brought into the story at a later date.

* * *

AN: So if you guys like the idea for this fic. Please let me know and I'll continue it. And I'm aware that some of you who read the unexpected visit are wondering if I'll ever update. The answer to that is, I won't be. Well not exactly, if people want me to continue the story I am willing to rewrite it. Unfortunately, my writing style has changed so drastically that I just can't bring myself to continue that story. I'm willing to give it another go, so if you want me to continue please pm and if get enough people who say they would like for me to continue I will re-do the unexpected visit.


End file.
